We are all a bit lost
by Geci
Summary: Romantic CaptainCharming. Killian managed to come to Storybrooke after years. He have something to do there, but there is some complications. A long time ago, when he went to Neverland, he tooks a young Prince aboard his ship before leaving enchanted forest. After some years, they finally have founded some sort of family, but now it's seems quite complicated.
1. Chapter 1 - After all this time

**This first chapter is a "test". I really want to write this fic, but english isn't my main language and I haven't write it in french before, so it's not a translation. Most of the next chapters will be in the past (Neverland).**  
 **I hope you'll like it anyway.**

* * *

 **Present – Storybrooke**

Finally. He was here. After all those time he succeeds. He managed to anchor at Storybrooke. Killian Jones knows nothing about this place. The time, everything seems different, he just hope he can get what he was looking for. He doesn't care about a lot of things actually. He comes for a very personal reason, and honestly he's a bit nervous. He has something to do, and he wants to do this alone. By the way this place can be dangerous. He just orders his crew to stay on the Jolly Roger. So, now his alone, one foot on the dock, looking around, his heart beat breaking his chest. He has to find someone.

He walks carefully on the docks before moving to the town. He's a pirate after all, so it wasn't hard for him to stay unnoticed. It's just a matter of time before someone will see his ship. It's while passing next to a tavern, a very strange one name "Granny's Diner", that he sees him. He looks different, no green skin and no leather, but it was him. The Bloody Crocodile who ruined his life. Twice. He stood and his blood boils inside his veins. But, unfortunately for him, this quick moment of inattention doesn't help and his nemesis see him and just fix him as everyone starts looking at him too. Well... too bad for the discretion, but now he's coming, as some other persons. One in particular, a blond woman with a red jacket who seems really puzzled as she saw him. Killian doesn't have the time to speak and he just can't stop looking the Crocodile with a dark look. It seems like he want to murder him... but it's that, he want to kill him. He was now surrounded by half of the town, and the blond woman start to speak.

"Who are you ?" Killian's eyes leave Rumpelstilstkin and look at the lady.

"Hey my lady. What a welcoming Committee !" He was joking obviously. It's true that he seems curious in this town with his look, and no one has ever seen him before.

"Always a good word" M. Gold start speaking, and Killian doesn't seems really pleased by his presence.

"You know him ?

-Indeed miss Swan. This pirate his one of the worst person I know.

-The worst person in the world Crocodile is you, and you know this !" his tone was aggressive, but he was trying his best to no jumping at his throat and cut it.

"Really ?" Killian's jaw clenched. He hate this man so much, after all he did to him, but it doesn't seem to be over actually. "But, actually, aren't you a pirate ?"

"A pirate ?" Emma looks at Killian and notice the hook. "Captain Hook ?

-Oh, you heard of me ?" He still doesn't know if he should be flattered or not. But seem the fact the Emma start to handcuff him, it definitely wasn't a good thing.

"Why that ?

-Some precaution, you're coming with me to the post office." Killian sigh, he doesn't even have stole anything for once... He has a good reason to be nervous... But it was only a start... He really should have killed this crocodile...

* * *

Now, he's in jail, waiting for something, he doesn't really know why. Emma took his sword, hook and gun, pretty much everything he had with him.

"So, what are you doing here 'Captain' ?

-First, it would be nice to know your name. Mine, my lady, is Killian Jones.

-So, Mr. Jones... Or should I say "Captain Jones", my name is Emma Swan. So know can you reply my question, if everything is ok I'll let you go, ok ?

-So nice to you Miss Swan. Do you welcome all the new people like that in this town ?

-There is no new people. You came from Enchanted Forest right ?

-One question at a time ! So, yes, I came from the Enchanted Forest, and why I came from is only my own business, so, now, can you let me go ?"

The door open and a man enter, welcoming by Emma. Killian heart just stops, as his breath. He finds him.

"Hi David !

-Hey Emma."

David looks at Killian who whisper his name. It seems a long time since the last time he saw the man. But his heart just break into piece as David asking who he was.

"Who's he ?"

Killian's world seems to fall at this moment. He feels like he was dying. He know understand why he doesn't remember him, and he was a bit afraid of what was happening.

"His name is Killian Jones, but I don't know more about him. Just that he's the Captain Hook."

Killian just can't say anything and just keep looking at David... The Prince starts looking at him curiously. He really don't know why that pirate seem so shocked and try to ask him again while advancing towards him.

"So, Pirate, why are you here ?

-You really don't know ?

-How would I ?"

Killian seems devastated, but it doesn't seem to affect David. A crashing noise sounds outside and they all turns over and Killian starts to worried as he sees where it came from.

* * *

 **Past – Enchanted Forest**

He left the castle for days now. David, a simple shepherd, had to take his brother's James place as Prince. But now that he have to get married to a woman he doesn't love he really doesn't want to stay. By the way he hates the king. He is greedy and power hungry. So he just let, and now he's just seeking fir a way to live the kingdom. The dock seems a good place to do that. He'll find a boat, anyone. He's almost here.

He walks through the town with his cloak over his head, trying to escape guards. He's wanted. He starts to doubt that any Captain would take him away with the reward over his head. He will probably travel illegally. He reaches the docks at night, trying to go aboard a ship without being seen. Unfortunately, he hits someone, a tall guy, a bit less than himself, black hair, leather jacket and deep blue eyes with black liner. He can say he's quite handsome, but not very friendly…

"Look where ya're walking !

-Sorry ."

The confident man looks at him curiously, and David starts to be a bit nervous, hoping he will not have to fight.

"What are ya doing that late mate ?"

By his way of speaking, David can tell that the man might be a pirate. Not good, but he still can try something.

"Trying to find a ship.

-And why that ?

-I've to live."

The dark haired man sends him a superior look, but David doesn't flinch and confronts his gaze confidently. The pirate smiles amused.

"And who are you, mate ? How do you plan to get one ?" He really finds the blond man interesting, and with a good looks. He really enjoys stubborn strong heads.

"And why should I tell you 'mate' ?

-Because, I may have a ship, and I may be leaving this place too.

-And why would you help me ?

-Depending of your offer. But, if you accept my offer, you may not be able to come back in this place anymore."

David seems a bit pensive but he hears the guard coming, and the black haired man doesn't seem reassured.

"Killian Jones. Captain.

-David.

-I suggest we talk about the details later…

-Good idea !"

Killian goes away, trying to avoid the guard, and David follow him in silence. They finally manage to reach a ship, a good one.

"Cast off and sail ! We don't have much time.

-Captain…

-Not now Mr. Smee !"

The ship leaves the dock and David comes next to the captain when they were far enough.

"And about the details ? Where are we going ?

-First mate, remembers that the ship is mine, and that you are quite lucky to be still alive. So, now, what do you have to offer ?"

David pulls out a leather purse and opens it. It was full of gold and Killian just looks at it pensively. He finally took it and throws it to his crew, without asking any other question to the prince.

"Welcome aboard David.

-So where are we going now ?"

Killian raises an eyebrow playfully before pulling a bean from his purse and throwing it away in the sea.

"Neverland."

* * *

 **Past – Neverland**

Finally… Killian finally gets anything he needs to come back to this bloody island, only to get his revenge. This Crocodile takes everything he had left. His dear Milah… his hand… But… actually… It doesn't go as planned… He don't really know why he take this man aboard his ship. He doesn't even know him, and he absolutely don't care about his payment. But it's a bit too late now… At least he can leave him to Pan or to the giant squids… But for now things are a bit complicates. Why does he have to keep complaining about everything ? And why doesn't Killian try anything against him ?

"This is MY ship so I do as I want !

-You don't have to drink that much !

-But I can so leave me alone !"

It's like that pretty much every day since they arrived on this island. The two men don't seem to be very close… Actually, they don't seem to get along at all. Smee and the Crew of the Jolly Roger really don't understand why their captain takes him aboard, and why he doesn't try anything to hurt him in any way. It's very uncommon for him.

This day they have to go on the island to make some tracking. David insists to come with them and obviously Killian give up and let him come. As soon as they put a foot on the ground, Killian give some instructions, certainly one of the most important one.

"Don't touch the thorns. They are poisoned. This bloody plant is call dreamshade. Be careful."

It's quite a good start… The whole island is cover of some mortal bloody thorns. Rather pleasing. David still doesn't even know why they are here, so he starts some discussion with the Captain.

"Tell me Jones.

-Captain.

-Why are we here ?"

Yeah, another thing that keep annoying Killian is that David hardly call him Captain.

"It's not you business mate.

-I beg to differ. I'm stuck in this island, because you need to come here. So I wanted to know why I risk my life.

-I beg to differ, mate. You're here because you need to leave that kingdom. By the way I've never ask you why ?

-Not your business.

-Well… Fair enough I guess ?"

David smiles. They keep fighting but sometimes it look more like a friends fight than a real fight. By the way, David never had any problem aboard the ship, and he's sure that it's because of Killian. He doesn't respect him as a captain, but Killian doesn't seem to really mind. He's quite happy of that actually, the Prince don't ever care about the fact he's a pirate, so, Killian feel like he can just be himself instead of trying to be this heartless captain who keep his men with an iron hand. Actually he has one… Or a hook at least. When he was with David he feels less pressure, like he doesn't have anything to prove. Killian smiles him back as they progress through ferns. Quite difficult for the crew to say if they hate or like each other, they perhaps don't even know themselves, but the time they spent together wasn't that bad. They don't really know each other. They don't really talk about it. They are not close enough for that. There is not enough trust. But it's still a good start.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Boy

**Past – Neverland**

Another day pass. They are in Neverland for a month. For now, it wasn't really a big deal as long as they stay on the Jolly Roger. But when they occasionally go on the island itself, it's another problem. They have already lost one man, hurt by an arrow of one of Pan's Lost Boy, poisoned with dreamshade. Now, they all know they have to be careful and don't take it lightly, even if David doesn't like the whole things with fighting children, it's not like they let them the choice. Obviously, if they had it, David won't try anything against the kids. They are too young for this, for all of these things actually. It's really make David sorry for them, he wish he can help them, but Killian keep saying him that he can't save everyone, especially the ones who don't want to be saved… Or need to be actually. Since the first day they had to deal with the boys, it's now just another reason to quarrel. They really don't share the same point of view, and it makes David really upset that the man doesn't have more compassion, and Killian is upset that David is so stubborn about bloody children who try to kill him each time they see them on this bloody island. Pan obviously tries to cooperate and ask them to makes things for him, but they never had time to discuss it, because David always refused his offer before Killian could even think about it, but he never say a think about it and follow David's, but never know why. His crew doesn't know either why they Captain let the guy decide for them, and just believe that the Captain would have done the same. But Killian know he wouldn't, because he could have been afraid for his life, of just want what he was coming for, or just a way to live, but their his David and his honor and good form, he always did the right things. Killian admit he likes this part of him, even if it makes him mad sometimes, because David have the thing to put his life in danger, and Killian really don't want to lose him, even if he doesn't admit it, just like he doesn't care. The prince managed to change him in a way… Making him a better man… Even if perhaps will never be the man he used to be again, but not sure that David would have liked him that much, because he actually sort of like the rebellious part or Killian's personality. Actually they are quite fond of the fact that they are really different, and it's sort of new and mysterious for them.

* * *

Anyway, they spend time together and David grew up quite close of Killian and the crew, as a point where he was treats like a part of them. Except he still won't follow all Killian's orders. But actually, he like making the Captain mad about it and Killian don't really care to be true. David, on another way, wasn't really upset of being here. Even if it's, now, for almost one year, without any way out. It was his fault anyway, even if Killian could have tell him before leaving, he was a pirate after all, and actually he's not that dab, but what David doesn't know is that Killian wasn't that good before he meet the prince, but he still don't know why he change. He just don't wanted to seem that bad for him, since the first time he saw him, even if it was in the dark, he still think he's handsome anyway. So, this day was supposed to be a "normal day", if we assume that the days here are "normal". They just planned to stay on the Jolly Roger and making some plan for the next excursion. But sometimes, things doesn't happened as planned, and David, who was in the Captain's cab, and he wasn't supposed to be there but he never really care about it, hears Killian calling him.

"Dave come on ! And quickly !"

Killian voice seems restless, that quite puzzled David, so he comes immediately.

"What's happening mate ?!

-I think we're gotta need some help."

David looks perplex, and look at the crew getting something out of water, and Killian resumes.

"We just found the boy, he's almost drowned."

David looks really concerned and reaches the boy side to help him. The child quickly spit some water and opens his eyes, looking really lost.

"Are you ok lad ?"

David tries to know how he feels and who he was, but Killian just comes behind David and gives him a blanket. David looks at it rather surprised and then looks at Killian questioningly.

"Do you really think I'm that heartless mate ?"

Of course David knows he's not. He knows he can be quite a nice guy when he wants to. So he just takes it and wraps the boy into it, with a "thanks". The boy hasn't says a thing and look quite perplex by everything, but Killian ask him again.

"So mate. Who are you ? You must have a name !

-Killian please, don't rushes him."

Killian sighs and David come back to the boy.

"Are you ok ?"

The boy nod.

"Fine. My name is David, we can help you."

David tries to be nice and trustful. The boy hesitates before replying simply.

"Baelfire. My name is Baelfire.

-Baelfire you said ?!"

Killian seems quite confused, and David gives him a confused gaze. Bae nods at Killian's reaction, as confused as David.

"Yeah... ?"

Killian raised an eyebrow and David just assumed he should take the boy inside and then have a talk with the Captain.

So, it was basically what's happened. David just takes the boy in the ship's hold, so he can rest, and then, came back to Killian's cab, without knocking obviously.

"So… what happened ?

-None of you business, and by the way, at less can you know Dave ?

-I think it's important anyway…

-Knocking? Yeah.

-Not that. And you know what I'm talking about. You know his name !"

Killian sighs. He knows that his mate won't give up until he tells him.

"Ok fine…"

Killian sits behind his desk.

"I meet a woman. Long ago.

-Milah ?" David assumes it by Killian's tattoo on his right wrist.

"Yeah. Not that long actually, but it seems pretty far now… I loved her. But some months before coming here… I lost her.

-Sorry to hear that." Well, no, actually, David doesn't feel that sorry. He's sorry for Killian, because he must be really devastated, but a part of him is quite happy that he was single right now.

"Fine. Well. She had a child. And… well…

-You think it's the boy ? By his name I guess…

-Yeah… In fact I'm sure he's. He looks like a bit like her… and perhaps a bit like his father sadly…

-You know his father too ?

-Milah was married actually. This man was a cruel coward, he kill her in front of me before taking my hand."

Killian smiles, trying to not seem hurt and don't make the conversation that worst as he shows David his hook.

"I feel really sorry for you. I assume it's why you came here in the first place ?

-To get my revenge over the Crocodile ? Yeah, in fact it's why we are here !

-I don't want to seem sanctimonious, but, Killian… Take it as an advice… Taking you revenge won't makes you happier you know ?"

David looks really concerned, but just leaves without letting Killian reply, leaving the Captain to his own thoughts. David just go back to see Baelfire, who seem to get better.

"Hey Kid. You're fine ?"

Bae just nods.

"Don't pay attention to Killian, he can be a bit harsh sometimes, but it's not that bad.

-It's still Captain for you Dave !"

David smiles amused and raised an eyebrow still looking at Bae.

"See…"

Killian sighs again leaning against the ship's hull.

"So… what are you doing here lad ?"

Baelfire just stares at Killian, not because he was feared or anything, just seaking his words and trying to know how to go with the Captain.

"I just… fall into the ocean I guess… I was taken by a shadow but I managed to free myself."

Killian seems really impressed by the boy in front of him.

"Really ? I like that !"

David resists to laughs at Killian's reaction, he seem to quite enjoy the Captain almost playful moods tight know.

"But, well… What are we going to do with ya. We are pirates ya know ? And actually I'm not sure that Pan is going to like the fact we are hiding one of his price…

-Killian !"

David seems really upset by the Captain reaction. How can he say that !? They can't live him. And Killian knows it as David is already reluctant to fight the Lost Boys.

"Fine Dave ! Fine ! I'm joking."

Baelfire can't help but start to laugh at their reactions and both the men raised an eyebrow. Bae first starts thinking they might be together, because they look like an old couple, and also don't looks like brothers. Actually, he thinks he already quite like them. David because he's really nice and reassuring, and Killian because he seems funnier, even if he don't know if he can be trust, David seems to think he can, and actually, Bae feels like he can thrust him… And actually it's better than nothing, and certainly better than Pan.

* * *

Baelfire was aboard for two days now, and there is still no sign of Pan. Today, Killian originally planned to go back on the island to get some foods and water. They can fish, but some fruits are nice too. But… He doesn't. David just makes him stay with the boy. He's the Captain after all and he's a bit mad that David insist to go without him, and worst, his crew just casually follow David as if he was the Captain ! Greeting him by a "See you later Captain !" Isn't he bloody in charge ?! He's not a baby sitter ! But actually, the crew assumed that it's ok to follow David's orders, because he always wins aver Killian when they argue about such things, and because he never try to punish him for anything he ever do, so they might be assuming that David may just be the new Captain's boyfriend or something like that. But he's not. Instead of staying unoccupied, Killian just decides he wanted to sail for a bit, to calm his nerves. And by the way, even if he still won't admit it, he's really worried about David and really hopes he's gonna coming back, alive and safe. So, when Baelfire shows himself, he finds a grumpy Killian steering the ship, but he tries to talk to him anyway.

"Where are we going ? And where is David and the crew ?

-We are not going anywhere. They just leave for a while. Searching for foods… They'll came back soon, don't worry.

-Why aren't you with them ?

-Because one stubborn blond guy force me to stay here to keep an eye on you !"

Baelfire looks really perplex for a second.

"Aren't you the Captain ?

-Yeah ! And this is the problem you see !"

Killian was really aggressive, and Baelfire just stay quite. Killian sighs, knowing he was a bit harsh as David used to say and instead of getting mad, he just pulls Baelfire in front of the helm.

"Wanna steer ?

-Me ?

-Who else ?"

Baelfire just smiles as he takes the helm and Killian just starts to show him how to do with some explanation. Actually he quite likes children, and he doesn't matter that much if Bae if the son of Milah or Rumpelstilstkin, he would probably had like him anyway if he were just a random child. Killian can be really patient and comprehensive when he wants to. He would have been a great father, but for now it's not like he have a chance to be one, not talking about the fact he had something for a man. Instead, he can be something for Bae for know, or try at least. The boy is alone, he doesn't have a family anymore, and by the way he can't leave this island either.

This day wasn't so bad in fact, for both of them, even if the Prince wasn't there. Anyway the whole crew came back safe and alive, and Killian was really happy with that, even if he was still mad at David. Bloody hell, this is HIS ship.


	3. Chapter 3 - Baelfire

**Past Neverland**

Days pass, and Baelfire was very well integrated into the crew. It was not that long since he was aboard, a week. Still no news from Pan. No news until that day. Luckily, Smee was on guard duty and he saw through spyglass a boat coming and has immediately informs his captain. It didn't take much time to Killian to know what to do, and David's gaze on him helped a bit. He asked Baelfire to go under the bridge, so he can hide him there. Some lost boys arrived with Felix, Pan's second. They are not in good term at all and they wasn't well welcomed.

"Hey lads, what are you doing on my ship ? Does Pan has any problems ?

-Captain… I think you know why we here don't you ?"

Felix looks at David who doesn't look in his best mood. He really hate Felix actually, probably one of the any child, with Pan, he hates that much. And he was a bit worried about Bae too, but he remains silent as Killian reply. The Captain was actually more confident.

"I don't know what ya're talking about mate…

-Really ? So you don't have any objection if we have a look.

-Well, I don't know when someone invade my ship kid…

-Do you have something to hide, Captain ?"

Killian made a gesture of welcoming hand to let them search and just wait where he was as David was coming closer, but Killian gives him a reassuring glance. Felix comes back after a few minutes with the rest of his "team".

"It ok for today Captain. But just think about that. If you find a boy, you should give him back to us, or Pan will be really upset you know ?

-Can you just leave of my ship now ?"

Anyway Killian doesn't like when people come on his ship like that. But then, they just leave, and Killian doesn't plan to leave Baelfire, and he know David won't allow it either. After Felix was far enough, they just look at each other and go to the steerage so free Baelfire of his hiding.

"Ya are ok Kid ?"

Baelfire nods and gets up. He then looks at David and Killian.

"Thanks…"

They smile and Killian pats his shoulder. David spokes.

"Well you should stay here for a bit, just in case Pan was looking… At least for the day."

Killian raised an eyebrow and looks at Bae.

"Well… listen to him I guess."

Both of them give him a protective gaze and Baelfire smiles, quite grateful. They were about to leave him, but Baelfire stop them.

"Oh by the way…" he pauses. "I used to think that all pirates were bad guys, but I think… I think I might have been wrong… Thank you."

Killian smiles and shakes his head, thinking that he was lucky to haven't known him before. Also, he starts thinking that he starts to change the day he comes in this island. No, the day he met David… the second he saw him… And he doesn't know why he was thinking about it and why it comes to David, but he feels a bit strange. He never thinks about it, but now he thinks that he may have something for him actually. It's true that he's quite happy when he was with him and that he was really worried when he wasn't here. He doesn't care if he doesn't respect him as a captain or if he invades his cab, he's just happy when he smiles to him or when he feels like they are together and when he feel like David enjoys those times. But actually, he regrets that fact that he didn't tells him for Neverland, and now he's stuck on this island too. It may make the journey les unpleasant for him, but he's quite sure that David would be better elsewhere. He would be to… He's not even sure about his revenge actually. He still remembers David telling him that it wouldn't make him happier. And he knows he's right… But he starts to know what would be… But it's just impossible.

* * *

A few days later, Killian has already gives few navigation lessons to Bae, and they were sailing for a bit. They don't want to stay at the same place. But David still has some issue with the ropes.

"Bloody hell Dave ! I say the sheets not the moorings !"

Bae comes and rules the sheets.

"Look ! The boy do it better and he only know that for 2 days !

-Sorry Captain, but there is way too much ropes and this boat !

-There is the same amount of ropes than is any ship mate ! And don't call me captain like that !

-Why that ?! I thought you want me to wall you captain !

-Yeah but I don't like this ironic tone of yours !"

Not really a fight, actually Killian is smiling, most likely a playful mood than anything else. But it's true that Baelfire was pretty good, he could be a good sailor. But he has some questions and doubts and David saw that.

"What's up ?

-Nothing ?

-Sure mate ? David doesn't seem to think that… He's not good at sailing, but I'm sure he's not bad with that.

-It's just…

-Yeah ?

-What I'm going to do ? I've heard them the last day. So… will you deliver me to Pan ?"

Both the men raised an eyebrow, but Killian is the one who reply.

"Well… Do you want to leave ? O do you want to stay here with us ? I know you don't like pirates, so it's up to you !"

Baelfire remains silent for a few second and David resume.

"If you want to stay, we will protect you, you know. Or at least I will."

David knows that Killian tells him that he can't save everyone, but he also knows he can save him, and he want to try.

"We will yeah…"

And as Killian insists on the "we" it seems like he quite agrees and he will try too, for the greatest pleasure of David who offers him a great smile. David knows Killian. Not as much as he wanted to. They don't know that much about each other past, but they know about their present, and David knows that Killian has change. He knows he's becoming a better man, and know he has a proof. He quite likes him, and it's quite ironic that he's one of the honest men he knows. He's outspoken and sincere, with him at least, even if actually Killian wasn't like that before, at all. He really enjoy the time he spends with him. He doesn't consider him as a prince, even if he's not really a prince, most an imposture, and actually Killian doesn't know that, but he really feel like his equal, he's quite a good friend for him, he doesn't even treat him as one of his man, David is really free on the boat, and he starts to realize that, and he now starts to wonder why. If he'll take the time to look in Killian's eyes he certainly get his reply actually. But for now he doesn't.

They were still waiting for a reply from Baelfire, but seeing that he doesn't seem in mood for a reply, Killian goes back steering, and Baelfire replies.

"I… I'd like to stay… If I can…"

Killian smiles at his reply.

"Then welcome aboard the Jolly Roger mate, you're now a crew member."

It doesn't seem like Killian want to take him as an inactive passenger, and there is already David, but in fact it was mostly for the form. And also some sort of joke, he doesn't plan to make the kid work as a crew member, he may perhaps just let him steering sometimes, or require his help with ropes, as David still can't help that much with time.

* * *

They have to go on the island again. In fact, they can't really survive if they don't. They need water and some fruits. A boat has been prepared by his crew and now, they are filling it with useful stuff like nets, canteens, bags and weapons. It's time to good and Killian has ordered to Smee to keep an eye on Baelfire. But actually, it wasn't the plan of the young man who is going to embark with them.

"What do ya think ya're doing lad ?

-I'm coming with you.

-No kid, you have stay here with William.

-I'm not asking you if I can.

-Bloody hell Bae, ya can't come, it's too dangerous, what if Pan gets ya ? We can't always protect ya, ya know ?

-I want to help. I'm coming."

Killian rolls his eyes and David sighs a bit worried, but smiles and helps him.

"Well, so who still follow my orders here ?"

Smee raised his hand.

"So Captain… For the boy… ?

-Forget the boy Smee ! Just keep the ship !"

Killian has already completely gives up on trying to have authority and David, but it seems like he doesn't have that much on Bae either. What a good Captain ! They cruise to the shore and leave the boat hiding. Neverland is quite dangerous and they always hope that they can go back to the Joy Roger, so that the boat will still be there when they come back. Then, Killian instructs Baelfire that he have to be silent and stay on his guards. The Captain and the Prince stay quite close to the boy as he was collecting some foods and water, and David carry the bag. The forest seems a bit too quiet for Killian, and David agrees when the pirate glances at him. Suddenly, Killian raises his hand to stop the company and signals them to stood. They wait a few seconds before hearing voices. People are coming and it's seems to be Pan. Luckily, they were not after them. Or not yet.

"Find him !" It's the only thing they understand from Peter and then the noises start to fade away.

Killian spare a look at his men and starts to rise slowly, but a rustling tree is heard not so far. David and Jones share a look and, as they immediately understood each others, they sign to Bae to stay there behind, as they go looking together what it was. They almost jump in front of the noise. It's a boy, and he jumped as they see the men. He seems really scared and lost. One more. Killian seems pretty mistrustful, but David is still David and he really feel sad for the boy and really wish he can help him, but the one who talk is Killian, still not really putting at ease, as always.

"Who're ya ?"

It doesn't help the boy who looks terrified, but David sheathes his sword and start to be more reassuring.

"Hey Kid, are you ok ?

-Bloody hell Dave not again !"

David just ignores his friend, he already know that Killian won't hurt the boy, unless he really have to. The boy, however, seems injured in the leg, but it doesn't seem to be a big deal.

"What's your name ?

-Nibs… I'm Nibs" Actually he doesn't seem really confident and was quite hesitant.

"Come on lad ! That's not a proper name…

-Killian please !" The Captain rolls his eyes.

"Yeah… But… That's how they call me…

-Ok, it's fine. So what's your real name ? We're not gonna hurt you. We can help you if you want to.

-You can't help me…" He pauses. "Edmund… My name's Edmund…

-Ok, that's a real name ! And what are ya doing here ! What is HE doing ?

-They are after me…

-After you ? What's happened ?" David seems really concerned, but Nibs still doesn't know if he can trust them or not. But someone comes behind them and Killian point his sword on him before lowering it. It's Baelfire.

"Bloody hell Baelfire, we told you to wait.

-You weren't coming back, I was worried.

-It's ok then."

Nibs fixes Baelfire, asking himself if he was with the pirate, but finally find them quite protective at each other and suddenly want to believe that he may have a chance if he trust them.

"I disobey.

-And so what ?

-Ya're not the only one who don't follow orders there, but anyway, what does he plan to do to ya ?"

David and Bae smile at the note and look back at Nibs.

"My name's David.

-And mine is Baelfire.

-Edmund, but call me Nibs." Bae smiles and nods at him.

"We are gonna help him ?" He looks at David, than at Killian, wondering what the Captain's gonna do.

"Of course we are… If he wants some help at least…" He looks at Nibs waiting for an answer, and the boy nods after a few seconds of thinking.

"Can you walk ?" Nibs tries to stand and hisses of peine.

"Of course he can't Dave… Have ya looks his leg ?"

Killian comes to the boy and looks at his leg.

"Not that nice. We should take him to the Jolly Roger, so we can heal the wound."

David nods and sends Bae to get the rest of the crew for some help. Killian helps the boy to walk and they reach the boat and start to cruise.

"We will really have problems with Pan. Ya know that Dave ?

-Yeah I know. But you accept anyway.

-Ya won't have leaved me if I don't."

David was smiling. He's still pleased by the kindness of the pirate. Killian did it for David, but he starts liking being nice and makes the good choices. It feels actually bloody good to know that you did the right things, and he actually quite like the boys too, he get really attached to Baelfire, and David is sure he's gotta be close to Nibs too. He has a lot of hopes in the pirate, and he doesn't even know how he was before meet him… Not that easy to change, but for love he can.


	4. Chapter 4 - Nibs

**Past Neverland**

Killian isn't known to be a good man. He doesn't think he's any good. He's… just a pirate. Egoist and proud. Who would believe that he now keep tow children aboard his ship, risking his life for them ? Ok, Baelfire is Milah's son, even if he admits he would have doubt about his intentions toward him if it wasn't also for David, but he would have hides him. But Nibs ? For David too ? Yes he likes to say that it was for him, but in fact Killian is good with children, he really like children actually, but he doesn't have any. And seeing the fact he's a bit, well a lot, in love, secretly, with David won't help. But… now we can tell he has, more or less, tow… At least he has tow in charge for now. And, more surprising, he was the one who offer his help to Nibs. They finally reach the Jolly Roger, and they manage to heal the newcomer's leg, with some rum as disinfectant, better than nothing. As soon as they boarded the ship, Killian sends some of his men to get bandages and water and ask the cook to make something hot to eat for the young man before getting him a blanket. This concern makes David smiles as he looks at him while he was still taking care of Edmund. He really has something for the pirate too. But it might be too early for both of them to admit their feeling. They don't want to ruin everything. And for now they have more important things to do. Something like : Try to not be killed by Pan for hiding "his" boys…

But right now it's time for David to disinfect the wound. It really looks bad, but it seems to be superficial luckily. Nibs hisses a bit when the Prince pours the rum on it, but it seems to be ok. Actually, it's not as bad as it could have been. At least it's better than losing his leg or anything Pan can do, and he is out of danger for now. Or at least he hopes so… He's still on a ship full of pirates. Can he really trust pirates ? He's not sure, he doesn't know them at all, but he doesn't really have another choice. It just seems the best chance he had. Then, David makes a bandage, and Killian looks at him with curiosity.

"So, mate... Tell us what's happen ?"

Nibs hesitate a few moments, still not sure if he can trust them, but Baelfire gives him a reassuring look.

"They were chasing me, it was a..." he pause, "a hunt."

Killian raises an eyebrow, and David and Baelfire looks more concern.

"I almost took and arrow, but it just graze...

-Well, ya're lucky mate...

-I guess..." He pauses again and looks hesitant, but looks at David and Bae, then lays his eyes on the Captain. "Thanks."

Hook smiles playfully at the young man.

"Yeah... you should thank Dave for that..."

The Prince smiles back at the pirate, knowing that Killian agrees too, even if he doesn't know that he also did it for him, he knows that Killian isn't the bad guy he tries to show. He was. But he's not still that man, he's sure of that.

David finishes his bandage and Killian asks Bae to bring Nibs inside, so David comes with them to help Nibs walking. It was so strange for him. The morning he was with Pan, a few hours later he was some kind of pray, and now he's on a pirate ship. But not as a prisoner. He's a guest. They help him. For nothing. They can have a lot of problem with Pan. They are not working with him. Never. It's a bit hard to believe, but, it seems that this time, pirates are the good guys. After all he doesn't even know what being a pirate means. No one really knows. In fact, being a pirate is a kind of rebellion against the previous authority. A life without rules, just the Captains will. A constant race for survival, but stealing, and sometime killing, for life, most of the time. But actually, what Killian does the best, and the most, is drinking. Rum, it's a such important part of a pirate life. With the ship of course. No love, no happy ending. Because a pirate is a villain and villains never get their happy ending. But for David, all the pirate are not the bad guys. His starts to become some kind of good guy. Even if he will never be a hero. He knows that too. Not his type, and it's may no be that bad like that... There is enough of one stupid hero aboard. Be heroic means sometime being stupid and reckless. David definitely is, and Killian can't do anything for that... Actually, he can't even tell him no... And this absolutely doesn't help with their "danger" problems...

Killian is now alone on the deck with his crew and one of his men comes to speak to him, and he seems quite puzzle.

"Captain... the men and I wonder what is that ?

-What's what ?" Killian looks interrogative.

"The boys Captain. We don't understand. Fisrt it was the stranger, then the first boy, and now another one..."

Killian seems a bit upset, but looks at him with a superior gaze. David isn't here, so he's a bit less "nice" and "comprehensive". By the way it seems like his crew may have a problem with the prince and his presence on the Jolly Roger, and the captain really doesn't like that.

"Well... mate... listen. If you, or anyone, have ANY problem with my decisions OR my orders, you can still leave the ship NOW and try your best to survive on this bloody island, or just shut up and follow my words. Your choice. But you'd rather make it now before I change my mind and just throw you overboard. It's clear ? And if you have any problem with David you'd rather have a VERY good reason because my hook could slip, if you know what I mean."

"Aye Captain. Very clear Captain."

He definitely doesn't look either joking or week right now, and none of his men protest to his words, and they all agree with him and go back to their positions. Smee was looking at the scene and Killian turns to him.

"Smee...

-Captain ! I just want you to know that I don't have any probl-

-Yeah I know that Smee..." Killian sigh. He already know that Smee isn't like that, he already know that Smee is more a good guy than a pirate, even if he's not brave enough to be a hero and that he's a bit opportunist, at least he's loyal to him. "I just want you to bring the dinner to the boy. You know I ask for it when we arrive...

-Oh that... Yes Captain, I'm on my way !"

David and Baelfire have brought Nibs in the steerage. Nibs was still a bit lost and the me understand it. David tries to be reassuring, still.

"You don't have to worried you know. Killian might seems a bit rude, but he's not that bad... It just takes time to know him. You know, pirates are not always bad..."

Nibs remains silent for a few seconds. He's not that impress by the Captain. Actually, he doesn't seem rude or something like that. It's just, the whole situation.

"Are you too pirates too ?

-No.

-No really..."

Well, if Baelfire is sure that is not a pirate, David is not the sure now. He's not a pirate. But he's a part of the crew. He's with the pirates. So, it makes him some kind of pirate no ? But Nibs doesn't seem to care that much.

"I don't find him that impressive... He seems... rather nice..."

Nibs was stare into space. He wasn't sure of what to say or thing about the Captain, but he save his life. He did it by himself. Even if he did it because of David. The Prince never asks him to. He doesn't even have to tell him anything for that. David and Baelfire are perplexed at Nibs words. They know that he's not that bad, but they are still impressed that someone else recalls that. Most of the time, and even his crew, even now, people seem quite afraid by the captain, his reputation, his past... In fact, is nothing more than a broken man who did such terrible things. A pirate. He regrets a lot of his acts. He also wonder if David will forgive him them when he'll learn about them. But it's too late. At least, it's over, this part of his life, he hopes that. Now he's just a man on a boat, trying to survive to a deadly island, where he comes to get his revenge in the first place. And now he's stuck, with the one he secretly love and two children that he supported... Two men and their children... And they're not even in couple... Quite ironic. Nibs don't even know that part actually. In fact, he even wonders if they are together or not. It's not clear.

Days pass, and still no news of Pan. Luckily. Nibs leg's recover pretty well, and now he know everyone better. He really likes Smee. He finds him kind and funny. Even if he really likes David, he has to admit that he is really close to Killian. The funny part of it is that the captain first accept Baelfire in part because he was Milah's son, and even if he really like the boy, he could never imagine that he would have been that close with another child. Nibs find a father figure in Killian. He's the Captain, the authority. He never had a father. He was alone with his mother. And they weren't very close. He comes in Neverland from Hamelin, when Peter used his flute. He confessed that to Killian already. He was a lonely child, he don't know what was waiting for him there. He doesn't know it will be that hard. So, now he's very thankful. They save him, David, Killian, Baelfire, Smee, the crew... Everyone accept him. Now he wants to help them. He wants to learn how he can help. David tells him that when he'll have recovered, he'll learns him how to fight, so he can protect himself, and perhaps comes with us on expeditions, because it seems that boys one this ship never listen their captain... Then, Baelfire assure him that Killian will learn him how to sail, but Nibs already know that because the pirate already told him a few thing about ship, like names of ropes, things that David never remember... One evening, David sends Bae and Nibs to bed, so the boy naturally starts speaking and Nibs finally asks that question that bothers him.

"Bae, tells me..." He pause, unsure of was to say.

"Yeah Ed ?

-Well... It might seem completely crazy but... Do you know if the Captain and David are together ?"

Bae starts to laugh at the question. A VERY good question...

"Yeah... funny..." Nibs seems a bit embarrassed but Bae calms himself.

"No, it's ok don't worry. In fact it's a really good question...

-Uh ?

-Well... They are not... I don't think so, but..." He pauses thoughtfully.

"The Captain seem really fond of David right ?

-Yeah that... But I think David might like him back... I don't know it seems...

-Complicated ?

-Yes. I wonder how it'll end...

-Me too... Night ?

-Night !"

Nibs was a bit worried about that. He already finds the Captain a bid sad sometime. With regrets. He finds it while they were talking about his own past. He doesn't know anything about Killian's. Either David actually. He's curious about it, but he's not sure he really wanted to now. He seems really mysterious about his past, and neither David really know about it. They haven't talk that much about it. For David, past is past, the only important thing for him is the present, even if Killian has made terrible things, since the second he knows him, he never find him unforgivable or awful, even if he doesn't know that Killian had change since the second he saw him. He doesn't show him, and he might be less readable than Killian, but he loves him. He finds him interested and mysterious. But also : touching. He knows a few things about him, he seems hurt and he starts to worry about him. Something inside him know all the efforts Killian made to change, to become a better man, and he likes to hope that he do it for him. He doesn't want to hurt him more, but he just doesn't know that he does, he doesn't want to, but it's frightening. Love is scary. And they are just staring at each other, without knowing, just waiting, trying to learn more about each other, without making the other run away. Trying to not invade his space, his life... But you unconsciously already have invaded his mind, and it's too late.

* * *

 **Present Storybrooke**

The noise. It was Nibs. He leaves the ship, he was worried that the Captain wasn't coming back. He doesn't follow the order... AGAIN. No one never follow Killian orders on this ship... He has fall we he see David. He saw in his eyes that he doesn't remember a single thing. It was heartbreaking for him too. He is so worried, sad and lost. They lost David once, and they lose him again. He's not the David he known. He is sad for Killian, he can barely imagine how it feels. But right know he just run, back to the ship, try to hide. His alone know that Killian is in jail. He doesn't know why. But he's sure he's innocent. He knows him. For centuries. He's so sure of it. He just tries to know cry, keep calm. He has to reach the ship without getting caught. David was after him, yelling some "Boy ! Wait !" He had heard Killian yelling something to... something like "Nibs ! Run !" and a "Leave him alone !". He knows that Killian is worry about him. But he's not worry for him. He knows that he can get out of this jail whenever he wanted. He hopes he'll do that quickly. He hopes it so much. Hoping for some help from him. Because he don't know if he should be afraid of David or not.

He was almost on the dock when Nibs start play hide and seek with David. He can't bring him to the Jolly Roger. He doesn't know what to do. But he heard him, that voice, and a fight.

"Nibs go NOW !"

It was Killian, he manages to escape and was now trying to control David. It was hard. Not because David is strong. He is. But Killian knows him pretty well. It's because it's him, and he is nothing, just a stranger. A pirate. Worst than their first meeting. And it's just so heartbreaking. The pirate just let the prince get him. It's so useless. It's like, everything he did, the one he becomes everything... makes no sense. The reason that makes him change doesn't exist anymore. But he's not alone now, he has to keep fighting, he has to find a way. To leave, of to get him back. He's not sure. But he can't leave the boys like that. He has to be there for them. Even more now, that they lost David. Because he's not the only one who loses him.

"What's that pirate ! Tell me ! Who is this boy ? What did you do to him ?"

Killian remains silent. He feels so bad, he wants to cry right now, but he doesn't. He can't. He can't tell him. He can't show him. So he just stares at him, with that desperate face. He doesn't remember him, he doesn't remember Nibs... It must be a nightmare. This journey isn't supposed to be like that. They were supposed to get David back. It was supposed to be a cheerful reunion with smiles and hugs. Not that. He missed him. And he still does.


	5. Chapter 5 - I'm not a pirate

**Past Neverland**

There is almost tow month since Nibs came aboard. Everything seems fine; none of the crew tries to argue again with Killian. David doesn't know about this quarrel, Killian didn't tell him. He doesn't plan to actually. Why would he ? It would be useless. Anyway he just threatens to kill them if they try anything against David. David. He doesn't know anything about him. His past. Nothing. In fact he doesn't even know who he is. A merchant, a thief, a guard ? He doesn't know a single thing. Neither where he comes from, why he comes with him, what's he was trying to escape... A first it seems better to don't ask. They don't have to ask. But now that they are closer, Killian feels the need to know more about him. And David also wants to know more about the pirate. Mystery is a good thing something, it's intriguing, but it comes a time when you need to know more, to trust, to feel, to get along, to become closer. It's not a bad day. Not that bad at least. The weather is ok, Killian is steering, quite, the boys are talking together, so David just naturally comes to meet Killian, and eventually talk. He first just leans on the rail, and Killian starts to speak.

"So, wanna talk mate ?

-Talking about what ?

-What if you tell me more about you past ? You know a bit about mine, I guess it's your turn.

-Fair point. What do you want to know ?

-Don't know, the start ? Who are you and what were your trying to avoid ? I guess you might regret it now that you're here."

David smiles and laughs a bit before replying.

"Well. Good question. First I don't regret it. Not yet. I met some good friends and I almost save two boys.

-They are not safe already.

-Still a good start no ?

-True."

They are just smiling at each other; this conversation wasn't either weird or ponderous, but rather natural. David continues.

"And about my past..." He pauses, he doesn't really know how to tell him about the fact he is a Prince on the run.

"Yeah about your past, tell me... If ya want to obviously." Killian fells the discomfort in David voice, so, even if he's curious he doesn't want to force him. But David actually really want to tell him, it's the perfect occasion for that.

"Well. I was trying to avoid the guards. They were looking for me I guess. There were some wanted posters in the whole kingdom...

-Really ? Ya must have made a terrible thing mate ? And why haven't I seen a single one. If I've know that !"

Killian was joking obviously; David knows that at his tone. But it's true that Killian would have loved to have one of this posters if they are accurate. Because, bloody hell, David is just bloody handsome. David smiles back to him.

"It might be worst mate...

-That much ?" Killian starts to worry a little. The man can't be that worst. He never was bad at all. He's more like a bloody hero than any kind of villains.

"Well... I wasn't wanted because I've made bad things... I was running away from my obligations... And my wedding in fact..." Killian doesn't seem to understand, but he recalls that David is fiancé, and it makes him a bit sad.

"You wedding ? So you're fiancé ? You would have been better with her than there with me..." He finds himself a bit guilty about that, but David frown and star at Killian.

"Better ? Well... I don't think that. And I don't even know her. It was just some kind of arranged marriage that I don't want..." Killian looks a bit pensive but also really reassured. And did he heard it right ? David prefer being here with him ? Really ?

"Arranged marriage ? You might be someone really important.

-Well... about that...

-I heard you.

-Well... I might be something like... well... the prince ?

-The Prince ? Really ?" David seems really surprise at Killian's reaction. He doesn't seem to care that much and Killian sees that it disturb him.

"Well what ? Do you want me to call you your majesty or something like that ? Because I'm not. You don't even call me Captain !" David just smiles. He's happy that it doesn't change anything.

"Actually I'm not REALLY the Prince...

-Oh... Really ?

-It was my brother.

-You have a brother ?

-A twin. I never meet him. I was a shepherd and when he dies the King order me to take his place.

-Not that easy I guess.

-Not really." They pause, it doesn't seem that easy for David to talk about it. Killian continue, it seems to be a good time for story and confession actually.

"I had a brother to ya know ?

-Oh ? Tell me about him ?

-He was my Captain. He almost raised me when our father leaves us. We were working as sailor for the King. He sends us to pick a plant here in Neverland.

-So it's not the first time you came here ?

-No.

-What's happen then ?

-The King told us that the dreamshade was a medicinal plant and my brother die here...

-I'm sorry to hear that..." David really feels sorry about it. It seems that Killian lost a lot of people in his life, almost everyone he loved. But he doesn't seem the bad at first. But David knows him, and he knows that sometimes, his memories came back to him.

"It's ok. We were really close but it's the past. At least you know why you are on a pirate ship." Killian winks at David, and the Prince smiles.

"Thanks for telling me about that."

Killian just smiles again as they keep sailing. Sometimes it felt good to have someone to speak. He wishes that one day he will be able to talk like that about anything with David. That he will be able to confess his fear, his regrets, his wish, his happiness. But he already knows that it will never happen.

* * *

Later in the evening, Killian was alone in his cab, drinking and thinking about the day. He finds himself being happy and sad at the same time, dreaming about the impossible. He could try to seduce the Prince. But he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to win the Prince, not like that. It's not a game and David isn't any kind of trophy. He doesn't want to be with him by egoism. He wants to see him smile and being himself, happy and brave. If he can be that with him, he would be the happiest man in the world, but he doesn't want to force it, or makes it false. He tries to be a better man, for him, but not to win him, just to have a chance, just because he starts to concern about the world around him. Just because he finds a reason to. And it's not any kind of revenge. He changes, because he wanted to. For himself, because David shows him. Because David is the best man he ever met. Selfless, brave, honest... He admires that quality in him. He doesn't want to be like him. He wants to be good enough, just to pretend to be his friend. At first, it was natural, because he didn't do this for any reason, but just because he really wanted to be nice with him, because he didn't want to hurt him, and he didn't know why. David never asks him to change. Not yet. He sees how much he tries to become a better man, he never knows how bad he was, and he likes him that way. He likes the way Killian tries to be better, by himself, for him, but also for himself, with the boy, with his crew. He doesn't have to be nicer with his crew actually, but he did, and David trusts him. The door knocks and Killian goes out of his dreaming to reply.

"What's up ?"

The door open and David comes.

"Oh Dave it's you... well, at less you knock this time..." David smile amused at the mention and approaches and looks at the bottle or rum in Killian hand. "Drinking again ?

-Not your business mate." David shrugs.

"Well. Are you ok ?"

Killian gives him a curious glance that speaks for him and David raises and eyebrow.

"I start to know you Killian and you don't look like someone who is perfectly fine.

-Well... Maybe you don't know me that much actually..." Well... in fact he knows him bloody well because no, Killian isn't at his best.

"Ok, whatever..." And, obviously, as his ironic tone, David doesn't believe him at all. "So, you're perfectly fine. Sitting there, alone, drinking ?

-I am." Killian smiles, trying to seem good. But David leans on the desk and takes the bottle out of Killian's hand.

"So, give me this." Killian is quite surprise and David take a slip before making a weird face. "It still tastes awful...

-So why are you drinking it ?" Killian smiles playfully at him and tries to get hi rum back, but David keep it away from him. "Oh please Dave, don't act as a child a give it to me. By the way there is already enough children on this boat.

-I'm not... Or perhaps... I will. If you tell me.

-Tell you what ?

-You know what I mean." Killian sighs. Of course he knows.

"Well, I'm not sure I wanted to talk about this right now so give me that rum."

Of course he doesn't want to. To tell him what ? Hi Dave you know what, I might be in love with you and I'm mad about it ? Terrible idea. But David doesn't want to give up. He has a pretty good idea of the problem. After talking with Killian, he felt like he wanted to do that more often. He realizes that he might want more with the Captain, and he finally looked in his eyes, and he saw this. This kindness, this tenderness... But it's true. He doesn't now Killian. Or he would know that he was different with him. More shy, more considerate, more patient. But he can't know that. And he can't know that Killian is too desperate to realize that he likes him back, because for the pirate it's just an hopeless love, just a sweet dream that will never happen. David smiles at him, sitting on the desk.

"That's about your brother ?" Killian remains silent. He's tempted by a 'not only' but it would be a nice excuse. "You really loved him right ?

-Of course, he was my brother. You remind me of him sometimes... He was as stubborn as you I think. And he had way too much sense of honor..."

David offers him a genuine smile, trying to be comforting.

"You don't have to be alone you know ?"

Killian looks at him, puzzled. He's not sure what to think. And anyway, everyone he loved died. He's not sure he wanted to take this risk again.

"I can be there if you want me to." Killian is completely lost. He doesn't know how to deal with his feeling and it can be seen in his eyes, so he just close them, trying to think.

"I'm not sure about it..."

This time, it was David who's lost. And he's a bit hurt too. He isn't even sure of what to think about it. About Killian's feelings.

"Well... it's just that..." He takes a dip breath. "You know, everyone I've ever loved died... So I think, it may not be a good idea..."

David stop him, really upset, this makes him feel sad for him, and also a bit angry.

"What the hell are you talking about Killian Jones !?" Killian is about to reply, but David doesn't let him. "I'm not asking you if you wanted to take any potential risks. I can imagine that you don't want to lose someone else, because it hurts too much, but would you really by happier if you don't ?"

Killian remains silent. No he won't. And it's already too late for the loving part anyway.

"I just don't want to lose you..." Those words came out without Killian can think about it and when he realizes what he just said it was already too late. He avoids David's eyes and closes his, feeling really bad, but he's more than surprise by David reaction.

"And it's not gonna happen." Killian opens his eyes and stares at David, unable to tell a word. They stay silence for a few moments as David tries to looks reassuring.

"W-What ?

-I said "you are not gonna lose me"."

Killian doesn't seem to really understand. Or he doesn't, or was afraid that he did. They just, stare at each other and David finally leans toward the captain, and they faces becomes dangerously closed.

"What're ya doing ?" Killian voice as weak and unsteady, but it doesn't take more than one second before he gets his reply, when he fells David lips on his. It feels like a dreams and Killian reply to the soft kiss as he put his hand on David's neck, so David deepens the kiss as he put his own hand on Killian's cheek, using the other one as support on the desk. Then he breaks the kiss slowly to looks in Killian eyes.

"There... Better ?" The pirate smiles tenderly, with reddish cheeks, and shrugs.

"Well... You can't imagine...

-I beg to differ. "Still smiling David leaves a soft kiss on Killian lips and stand up, leaving Killian wondering if it wasn't some kind if bad joke, still not sure if he was dreaming or not. But David just goes around the desk with the bottle of rum that he just get back and sit on Killian's side, looking the bottle of rum.

"So... do you still need that ?" Killian takes the bottle out of David hand.

"Maybe !

-Really ?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Isn't rum a good way to celebrate important things ?"

David sighs with a smile.

"You definitely won't change. You alcoholic pirate !

-Some things never change mate. Like the fact that I AM actually a pirate.

-Well I hope the alcoholic problem can be solved." He takes the bottle back. "Anyway I don't see anything that much important that can be celebrate with rum !

-Oh please David !" He tries to get the bottle back, but he fails, again, and David seems really amused by that.

"You can't win over me Captain.

-I already did, so give me that rum back." Killian leans on David to try to get his precious drink back, as David take it away from him even more.

"You really think so ?

-Dave..." In reply David just kisses him again and Killian gives up on rum. This kiss seems really more important than any treasure anyway. David break the kiss again, obviously playing with the pirate.

"See that you can't win.

-This in really unfair Dave ya know that ?

-Since when pirates play fair ?

-Ya're not a pirate...

-I've been on that ship for years, I think I'm becoming a bit like a pirate by living with you.

-Ya're better than that."

The Prince puts his arm around the Pirate neck and lays his forehead on his.

"Well, talking about that have you see Nibs ?" Killian seems perplex. "I think he has some kind of identity problem right now, I think you should try to talk to him tomorrow.

-What kind of identity problem ?

-He feels useless, because he's not a pirate, he can't do anything to help and thing he puts our life in danger and is a bit guilty I guess...

-Oh... Well I mean. It's not completely false." David gives him an accusing look. "Don't look at me like that love." David laughs a bit at the surname. "Well what again ?

-Nothing I just have to get use to the name, sorry. You said ?

-I was saying that it's not because he can't help yet that we're gonna leave him. Anyway you won't forgive me if I do, but also he can learn. We can teach him. How to sail, how to fight... And I'm already sure he would be better than you at sailing...

-Please Killian, I'm not that bad. I'm sure I'm pretty good at steering.

-Yeah I give you that you can steer... In a lake, with calm see." Killian is still mocking David. Not that is really bad at steering, he's quite good actually, but he's really bad with anything else.

"So, you should teach me.

-I already try.

-Try again.

-Fine...

-See, you can't win over me.

-Oh shut up Prince..." David smiles and kisses his pirate again. Now he can do that. And it fell quite good. And funny. Because Killian absolutely can't resist to him, and his face seems to be pretty funny for David, just by knowing that he win again. Anyway, he doesn't plan to play with him like that every time, just when they are bickering and playing like that. He won't do that on serious subjects obviously. But he knows that he loves him. He really does, even if doesn't say it. Killian doesn't really say it either, even if he called him "love", he obviously really love the prince, and he's not afraid to lose him, because he won't let it happen this time. Neither him, or the boys, because he also really gets attached to them.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Orphanage

**Past Neverland**

This morning Killian doesn't wake up as early as usual and he was awakened by a knock at his door. The day before was the one when David kiss him for the first time. And right now he was just sleeping, wrapped in his strong arm, almost undressed. He can feels his breath on his temple. Killian grumbles, not really happy about the intrusion and David doesn't seem to be happy either.

"What's up ?!

-Captain ! I'm quite worry.

-Bloody hell Smee I hope it's important !"

Killian doesn't bother to wake up and stay in bed until he gets the whole information.

"It might be... It's about David...

-If you have any problem with him, I already told you-

-No it's not that, I just wonder if he, by any chance, can be with you ? We haven't see him since yesterday. We start to worry."

Killian sighs of exasperation with a low "Bloody hell..." but David reply for him.

"Where the hell else should I be William ?

-M. David you're there !

-Of course he is...

-So, I'm sorry Captain I leave you.

-Yeah get out."

Killian sight again and nestles in David's arm, wrapping his left arm, which was out of hook, around David chest.

"Don't blame him for that...

-It's quite tempting anyway...

-He was just worried about me, you should understand that...

-Mh."

Killian is still sleepy, but he doesn't really want to wake up right now. David let himself go in his new lover arms. Killian isn't strong and muscular as him, but he is still handsome and has a really nice body.

"Kil... ?

-Mh... ? Yeah Dave ?

-I hope you don't have problem with the fact that I told Smee about us ?

-Why could I been mad about that ? It's a ship, we are going to spend a long time together, it would have been matter of hours before they notice it."

David just turns on Killian and kisses him on the cheek as a reply. They don't know how many times they still have before any new problem. Pan, mermaid, mutiny... Who knows ? So, they just enjoys the time they have together, cuddling in Killian's bed. Well, it's almost David's too now. It still looks like a dream for Killian and he absolutely doesn't want to wake up. But after some minutes in David's arms, it seems to be time to wake up and go on the deck. He has a job, he's captain. David was awake, and he was looking at Killian, who was still sleepy. He finds him handsome, beautiful. He already knows he's, but he seems so quite, so peaceful, so sexy. Killian finally opens his eyes and sees David staring at him with a smile.

"Good morning beautiful.

-Hi Love."

Killian smiles him back, quite touching by the surname. I could be used to that pretty quickly. Waking up each morning and seeing those wonderful blue eyes. He hopes he will. He already loves it. He tries to gets up but he hisses as he rises and lies down against David's chest. David smiles, amused.

"Easy Kil ! Easy." He kisses him. "Busy night I guess ?

-I'm perfectly fine...

-I see that... I'm sorry

-No ya're not.

-No it's true."

David was still smiling, thinking about the last night. Killian was almost smiling to, but still leaning on David shoulder. He rises again and manages to get out of the bed, a bit painfully, but it's not a bad pain, so it's ok. David follows him and puts his hand on his lover's back.

"You're ok, you're sure ?

-Yeah I told ya Love !"

He kisses him. He's really fine actually. It was only the awakening, a bit complicated, but still fine. It wasn't his first time anyway. They put their clothes and go on the decks, where Nibs and Bae were already there. They just stare at them, and the two men look at each other trying to find something to say, but Baelfire smiles and looks at Nibs who just rises and eyebrow with a smile. They know it !

Killian looks at them curiously, and David just smiles a bit embarrassed, but also amused by his lover's reaction.

"Any problem lads ?

-No Captain !"

The boys were almost laughing and just leave and go back to whatever they have to do. Killian spare a look to David who still looks really amused.

"I guess at least we don't have to find an explanation for that...

-No, I think we don't !"

David tries to not laugh. He really finds the pirate so adorable and can't help but kiss his check. That makes Killian smile. It was a real smile, true and happy. He doesn't care about his revenge or anything. He wants to leave this place. He just wants to have a life with the Prince. He wants him to be safe. Him, but also the boys. Because they are what looks like more like a family for him. He doesn't want to lose it.

Time pass and a few day after their first night and the beginning of their official relationship, it's time to go on the island again. This time neither Baelfire nor Nibs came with them. They stay aboard with Smee who starts to be used to be the official babysitter. There is only Killian and David, both really protective to each other. They were walking in silence inside the deep black forest, seeking food, like always. The island seems to be worst every day, and it's harder to find any fruit. They are close, none of them wanted to lose the other one, they both know who dangerous the forest can be. They are talking by sign and eyes contact, and a noise makes them stop and hide. Lost boys. Again. They are running, seeking something, or someone. Again. They are used to that. Used, but also tired. They'll never stop, and Killian lets escape a "Bloody hell...". The boys leaves, and the men manage to stand back, but another noise makes David draw his sword in a protective move. Then two boys show up. Identical. Two with haired boy, with light blue eyes and pale skin, one of them injured. Twin. David had a twin before, and Killian had a brother. They seem panicked. One of them speaks, the one who's caring his brother.

"Don't kill us please ! My brother is hurt..."

David stops and sheathes his sword. Killian can see the look in David eyes, and he knows what's gonna happen. AGAIN.

"Hi boys, are you ok, what's happening to you ?

-He wanted to kill us..." They still look frightening, but brave enough to speak clearly.

"Why ?

-Because he can't recognize us... He wanted to kill my brother."

Yeah, Pan wanted to kill one of them, just because he can't tell which one of them is who. But apparently, none of them want to let go the other one. Twins are closed to each other.

"What's your names ?

-He doesn't want us to call our names...

-He's not here, don't worry.

-David..."

Killian doesn't think that it's a good idea. But David looks at him in a way he can't resist.

"Really ? The Jolly Roger isn't supposed to be an orphanage you know ?

-What should we do ?"

Killian sighs, already resigned and David gives him a smile before looking back at the twins.

"So, what's your names ? We can help you, you know ?"

They hesitates a few seconds before replying slowly.

"My name is Jake.

-And mine Will. Can you really help us ?

-Aye we probably can, but we have to go back quickly before the demon notice it, and he's not going to like it at all..."

Killian seems a bit upset, it's already too dangerous to have 2 boys aboard, because they are supposed to belong to Pan, but four... it's suicide... And he was already worrying enough for David and the boys to put their life more in danger. He just doesn't like that at all. But anyway, they bring the boys back to the ship and heal Jake's arm. They quickly became friends with Bae and Nibs, but Killian stay worry. It's hard enough to hide one boy, two was almost impossible, but know four... It's insane... And it's a pirate ship, not some kind of orphanage...

 **Present Storybrooke**

Time pass and Killian was in jail for two days, for doing nothing. He lost the love of his life and was worry for the boys, hoping they are safe on the Jolly Roger. David still tries to makes Killian talk about that child. About Nibs. But he doesn't say a word. He just looks devastated. And David doesn't understand. He feel guilty, he don't even know why, but seeing that man, a man he doesn't know at all, like that, makes him feel sad, and it's quite heartbreaking, it was like he was missing something. He doesn't want to let the pirate go either. He just wants to understand probably. Understand why he can't get his eyes off the pirate. Why he find him handsome. He's not supposed to love men. He's supposed to be married actually.

"You still don't want to talk to me ?

-...

-Come on pirate how can you be so stubborn ?

-..."

Still nothing, not a word, not a single reaction. David sighs.

"You really don't want to tell me why you are here or who's this boy. And more importantly : why do you seem to know me ?" David looks serious. Yes, this is important. Why did he know him ? Just, why ?

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore...

-Why that ?"

Killian laughs as he raises a shoulder with an obvious look.

"Because you don't remember..."

David frowns. This is why it's important. If the reason he's here isn't important anymore because he doesn't remember, it's that the reason he came is him.

"Because I don't remember what ?

-Everything."

Everything what ? David doesn't understand. The curse is undone. Emma did it.

"I do. Emma already undoes the curse. What else should I remember ?

-Everything ?" He repeats with a sad look. Because yes, it's just like he forget his whole life. He's whole life seems to be replace by a new one. A new life without him.

"What are you talking about pirate ?

-Your life maybe ?

-What do you know about my life ?

-Nothing I guess... I thought I know you. But I don't."

The look in Killian eyes makes David want to hug him. It breaks his heart, but it was a bit frightening too.

"So... are you trying to tell me that my life is a lie ? Give me a reason to trust that ?

-I'm not. Because you seem pretty happy with it.

-I'm not for you to judge... I deserve to know.

-..."

That again. The silence. David sighs again and go back to his deck.

"You are boring you know that ?"

Killian smiles a bit. It was natural, but David tone wasn't aggressive. Seeing this, the prince smiles to. It's the first time he sees the pirate smile like that and it warms his heart a bit. At least they have talk a bit today. It doesn't help that much and it makes David wonder if it's true, what can he have forgotten. It seems important. For Killian, but also for him. Because he really wants to remember, he knows he have to, but he's afraid to, and he doesn't know how.

"And about the child ?

-Can't tell. Leave him alone.

-Come one, he can't stay alone in this town. You don't want to tell me what you are doing here, so, let someone else takes care of him.

-I'm not.

-Why ?

-Because I'm not leaving him to a stranger.

-Be reasonable Jones, he's just a child !

-I'm not telling you."

David sighs again.

"It's really almost impossible to talk with you..."

It could have break Killian's heart again if it wasn't already into pieces. They used to talk a lot together. About almost everything. Their life, their problems, everything. It was easy and natural, but now, it's just "impossible". It hurts, but Killian knows it's his fault. What can he says anyway ? He starts to play with one of his ring, trying to find some comfort in it, and it catches David's attention.

"What's that ?"


	7. Chapter 7 - A not ever after

**Past Neverland**

Four boys onboard. Four. Why the hell is David thinking ? Killian doesn't know and he's not sure about it, but, obviously, they couldn't leave them. David couldn't. He's too nice. It's probably why Killian loves him so much. So, before Pan tries anything against them, Killian manages to try to find a way to leave. Quickly. He looks on maps, tries to figure is there is any magic items that can help them, but nothing. There is nothing. No way out. They are just trap here and Killian starts to worry about that. He was in his cab, still studying maps and stars, almost getting mad with that whole thing. David opened the door without knocking.

"Kil', I was looking for you !

-Sorry I'm a bit busy right now love..."

He seems pretty tired and sighs.

"You're ok Killian ?

-Aye... just a bit tired I guess...

-Take a break Killian.

-How do you want me to take a Break David ! We are stuck on this bloody island with FOUR child onboard !"

Killian starts to get angry about the situation, the tiredness speaking for him. The door open and Baelfire come inside.

"What again !

-I may have an idea."

Killian calm down and looks at Baelfire, and David does the same.

"I maybe know a way to leave the island."

He looks convinced and Killian and David looks at each other. Why the hell he didn't say it sooner ?

They finally find a way out. But it seems impossible. They have escape Pan two times since. But it was close. Killian felt more and more worry each day they spend on the island. He'll be mad if they don't find a way out. But David is here. And he sees. He sees how the island is driving him insane and how he isn't sure how to protect the child. He's not sure himself. One day, he came in Killian's cab with a goal. Killian was inside.

"Hi love.

-Can I talk to you ?

-Of course you can love. You're always welcome."

Killian seems tired. Still. He's exhausted. It was too much pressure for him, but he already get pretty attached to the twin. He even manage to find time to teach them how to swordfight. And they are really good at this. David approached Killian, something in his hand he seems a bit nervous.

"Are you ok Dave ?"

David doesn't reply and smile before kissing Killian's forehead and sitting on the desk.

"You know... I really hope that we can leave this island, but...

-But ?" Killian seems a bit worry... again.

"But we don't know when yet, and there is one think I wanted to ask you.

-What's ?

-Well... It may seem a bit awkward actually...

-Bloody hell Dave, what's about ?"

Killian wasn't mad, just nervous, and David start to kneel, offering him something and Killian almost jump on his chair in surprise, now standing, unable to move or speak. He just looks away, not sure how to react.

"Killian Jones...

-...

-Would you marry me ?"

Killian stayed like that for a few seconds, but knows he have to say something, but he was already almost crying.

"Yes !

-You want ?

-Of course I want what the hell do you think I'm going to said to that !"

David smiles and stand quickly to hug is new fiancé. He keep him in his arms keeping him close before kissing him.

"Dave ?

-Yes ?

-You know that you're going to spend the rest of your life with a pirate right ?

-Maybe it's why I ask in the first place ?

-You're crazy love.

-Crazy about you, yes !"

 **Present Storybrooke**

"What's that ?"

Killian frowns but remains silent.

"I'm talking to you, what's that ?

-None of your businesses."

Killian tone was cold. In fact it's one of his businesses. But it doesn't matter anymore. Anyway, it's still one of the only things Killian has from him. He doesn't want to lose it.

"Let me see.

-Why that ?

-Have you something to hide ?

-It doesn't matter.

-It does. Show me."

Killian sighs and resigns to show David his ring hesitantly. David starts to look concern.

"Where did you get it ?

-You should ask the one who gave it to me in the first place.

-Don't play with me, I know this ring. Where did you get it.

-Of course you know it..."

David looks puzzle for a moment. Why is this pirate talking about ?

"How did you get it ?

-Trust me or not but... you're the one who gave it to me... long time ago..."

Killian looks at his ring, seeming lost in his thoughts, in the past, and he smile with a nostalgic and sad smile. A little one. A heartbreaking one. David looks at him, not sure if he should trust him. But something inside him wants to trust the man.

"If I did, I'd remember it.

-And I wish you did..."

Killian finally looks at David with sadness, no matter how much he tries to hide it behind a smile. It's just too much. It's just killing. Because he still loves him. David doesn't remember, but some part of his life and feelings comes back. And he starts to think, that maybe he forgets his live.

"I have a life...

-It looks like you have, but... Maybe it's not really what it seems... Children don't lie right ?

-Children ? There is more than one child ?"

Killian remains silent.

"Come on pirate ! You can't leaves children alone on a town !

-Who tells you they are alone ?"

This time it's David who remains silent.

"Ok Pirate... Let's have a deal ok ?

-Why should have ?

-Because I'm giving you a chance.

-A chance ? I though pirates doesn't have second chance ?

-I'm giving you one.

-It's because of that, right ?" he shows his ring and David looks at it in silence.

"Maybe...

-Fine... What's your offer ?

-Take me to the kids.

-And what ?

-And I let you go. You haven't done anything for now.

-I won't.

-Why that ?

-I won't let you take them away.

-I probably won't if there is no reason to."

Killian stay silent for a few seconds, lost in his thoughts.

"Fine. But promise me one more thing.

-What ?

-Don't hurt them. They liked you. And they missed you.

-They do ?

-I hope you'll remember one day..."

Killian takes a sad look again and David felt a bit guilty about it, hoping it's not en joke, but afraid about the fact he may have forget his life. So, he hopes it's a joke, and he hopes his life was real, but seeing that man, something inside him hopes he's true... For Killian, he just hope that his lover remember him. One day. Before it's too late.

David and Killian were walking to the dock together. Killian wanted to trust David. He really want to. But he's a bit afraid about it. Afraid to lose everything. But he tries. Because David deserves it. Because he's worth it. They reach the Jolly Roger, but he's still hidden and David starts to doubt.

"So where is the ship ?

-Don't worry mate, he's right here, come on."

David seems dubitative but follow the pirate who starts to disappear. This is the ship. The Jolly Roger. Smee arrives from nowhere.

"Captain you're back ! And Mister David is with you !"

David was lost at his name. This man knows him too ? It can't be a coincidence... Not anymore.

"Smee can you leave us for now please ? I'll explain later..."

Smee leaves and finally one of the boy show himself on the deck. It was Nibs. He doesn't seem to know how to act and feels pretty insecure and hurt by David presence.

"Captain... ?"

His face was asking Killian if it's ok. Killian give him a sad look, but the one who said that it's gonna be ok. David sees the discomfort and tries to reassure him.

"Hey, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you, you know. I'm here to help."

Nibs obviously don't know what to say. It's David. But it's not their David. It's not the man who took care of them in Neverland.

"We don't need your help..."

His tone was probably colder than he wanted it to be. He doesn't want his help. He wants him back with them, with his memories. David feels his heart hurting in his chest, and he doesn't know why. But it was like something was wrong. The whole time.

"What's your name ? Are you alone ?"

Nibs doesn't reply and looks at Killian for his approbation.

"You don't have to be afraid of him you know."

Nibs remains silent. It's hard to see the only thing that looks like a family that you had like this. Both the men were like fathers for them. And now, one of them doesn't remember anything. Killian was already heartbroken, but now he feels guilty for accepting. Because the boys don't deserves that. But Nibs couldn't deal with it and start getting mad and sad.

"I'm not afraid of him. The problem is you ! Why don't you remember us !? You can't do that to us !

-Nibs, lad calm down !"

Killian tries to calm Nibs, but instead he just leaves and goes back under the deck, and Killian looks at David accusingly.


	8. Chapter 8 - The escape plan

**Past Neverland**

After David purposes to Killian, they decide that they will officialised their wedding the day they lived the island. Obviously, not the first day, because they'll have to take care of the boys before, and then: they can get married. They also know that they can't really leave like that, because Pan won't let them go, not with the fact that they take boys from him. And not one, but four. But, they have something. Or at least, Bae has something. He knows how to leave. Maybe. Let's hope it'll work.

It's seems like the perfect day to see if Bae's plan will work. He actually worked on it for week or months before talking about it to Killian and David. He and the boys have worked together on it, they don't want to put that on their Captain's shoulders, neither on David's. They stand together, they are loyal, they trust on each other, they're like a family. They are what they can consider the most as a family. All of them. The boys, but also Killian. It's a bit different for David who had his mother for long, but now, the Jolly Roger is his home too. Anyway he's the father figure of the ship, if Killian is the Captain and can be a kind a father, he's not as protective and affectionate as David, but not less loved and loving after all.

Back to the plan, the boys have recall that they all come here thanks to Pan's Shadow, so they through that it can travel between kingdom. So the first step will be to trap it and use it to make the Jolly Roger travel to the Enchanted Forest. Problem : they need magic. Answer : Tinkerbell. Killian is not sure he really want to ask the Faery for help, since she seem rather distant, and he think she has the views on David, that's obviously false, but he's way to jealous. Plus, they are not the only one who try to leave the Island. Tinkerbell also have a great escape wish, so it's their only chance.

"Ok, find Dave we'll ask the faery..." Killian doesn't seem really please by that.

"Please Kill not that again...

-'That' what ?

-You're obviously jealous...

-I'm not." He try to hide the red on his cheek.

"Yes you are. Besides, we don't really have other choices.

-I know... it's just...

-What ?

-I don't know if we can trust her, imagine if she trapped us and sell us to Pan in exchange of freedom...

-It's what we are offering her...

-Yeah but it might not work...

-It will and again, we are out of options..."

Killian sighs, it's the only thing to do, but he still feels unsure about that. David in the other hand is quite confident, he doesn't think that Tink can betray us at this point; just because she would rather try to leave with people she can trust rather than deal with a demon without word.

"There we are..." Killian is not more convince than before, but now it's too late.

A woman with green outfit shows herself, getting out the small cottage.

"What's that for ?

-Hello Tinkerbell.

-David."

Killian looked at her without a word.

"It's nice to see you to Captain..." The sarcasm in her voice wasn't hidden at all. "Why are you here ?"

"Sorry, but we need your help...

-For what ?

-Leaving.

-I still don't know how to leave, if I know I would-

-What's David is trying to tell you is that we know how to leave, but we need magic. We don't have any, you have, we can make a deal maybe ?

-I can't use my magic...

-I believe in you. You are our only chance, you have to do this. If you want to leave you'll have to. Please, at least, try ?"

Tink remained pensive.

"Tink please I know you can do it. You have to believe in yourself.

-I hate having to admit that, but really, we don't have many options. It's time to prove yourself and stop fleeing your responsibilities.

-You must know a lot about that Captain..."

Killian tries to ignore the accusation. It's not the time and David look is enough to make him stop the argument before it start.

"But it's ok, I'll try. Only if I judge your plan good enough. Now tell me."

David takes a few minutes more to explain their plan to Tinkerbell. She accepts so they agreed on an appointment.

At the same time, the boys were exploring the Dark Jungle together, searching for Pan's Shadow. At first, David and Killian highly disagreed on that. They are no way they'll let their boys go alone on a dangerous mission like that. But it's seems that they don't have choice, because it was already decided and planed by the boys. In fact they just leave as soon as they announced their travel. Killian almost died of worrying, and David and his protectiveness really want to go after them, but instead they choose to trust them and they leave them a few hour before actually going after them for good.

Baelfire lead the group through the jungle, following by Nibs and the Twins, swords at belts.

"Ok guys... we're almost there...

-Are you sure?

-Well... we'll see..." Bae check is bag and grad a coconut with holes on top of it.

"Ok... It's truth time I guess...

-So, it's the darkest place of the island right...

-Pretty sure it is... Nibs, fire please...

-Yes !"

Baelfire open the coconut and Nibs crack two flints to makes a spark and light the candle inside the coconut.

"And now be careful everyone !"

The shadow doesn't lose his time and it's quickly that it show itself. The boys weren't really assured, but stand together since the shadow just run right into the candle that Baelfire quickly close, help by his friend.

"Wow... We... did it I guess ?

-We did it !" Nibs confirmed.

"I think we should go back to the Jolly Roger quickly." Jake offers.

"The Captain's going to kill us if we don't come back..." Will smiles.

"Yeah, they'll worry if we don't, but be careful, I'm not sure they'll be really please if we don't come back together..." Bae takes back the operation. Nibs help him fixing the coconut with ropes and he put it back in his bag before going back to the Jolly Roger.

There almost 5 hours that the boys were gone and Killian really starts to worry.

"Ok Dave, I don't care of what you are thinking but we have to go know...

-I agree, let's get them back, we shouldn't have let them go alone in the first place..."

In fact they are not just worry, but also have remorse about that. They start taking some rope and bag before going, but Smee stopped them.

"Captain ! Boys in a boat !"

They did it. Killian and David run to the rail and instantly feel relieved. Their boys are all alive and back.

"Don't do that again !" The boys are back onboard and now Killian seems upset. He was too worry and now his nerves get mad.

"Kill calm down please...

-We're sorry for worrying you, but we have to do it.

-By your own ? You could have been killed.

-We don't need to be protected all the time. You teach us how to protect ourselves, and we wanted to help.

-Maybe but Pan is already mad enough that you escape from him, what the hell were you thinking.

-We think that you are too tired.

-That I'm what ?"

The boys look at each other and Nibs continues.

"You spend all your time and energy trying to protect us. We just wanted to return the favour.

-Bloody heroism..."

Killian pinches his nose bridge, wonder if they got that from David or if he's the only one without will of heroism here. David put his hand on his shoulder and he feels more relaxed.

"We are really proud of you, but understand that we were really worried about you. Anyway, the most important is that we have what we were looking for. We shouldn't wait too much or Pan will find what we're doing. Tinkerbell shouldn't be long now."

 **Present Storybrooke**

Nibs was really upset. The Twins may try to calm him, but it doesn't help. Killian finally shows up in the small space under the deck where Nibs was sitting, still angry.

"Hey kid...

-I'm not a kid anymore !

-Maybe, maybe not."

They both remained silent as Killian sits next to the boy.

"So... want to talk about that ?

-He's still here ?

-I think he's checking the deck...

-How do you do ?

-How I do what ?

-Deal with it. With the fact that : he doesn't remember you. With the way he consider you ?

-It's not his fault you know... he's not...

-Himself." Killian doesn't say anything but doesn't seem convinced by that point.

"It's not really that... it's just that... It's must be difficult for him to deal with that. It's a lot of things you know : memories, past life, family... He doesn't remember and he has a new life so...

-He's leaving us right ?"

Killian doesn't know what to reply and just lays his hand on Nibs's shoulder.

"Leave him a chance ok ? And some time." He winks and stands up before going back to the deck where David still was.

"Think whatever you want of me, but you'd better not suppose that I can't take care of those children...

-Why that ?

-Because you might regret it the day you'll remember, trust me...

-Why should I ?

-Why shouldn't you ? I've done nothing... So what ? Because I'm a pirate ?

-Because you're supposed to be a villain."

Killian doesn't seem to understand.

"Well, it seems that we are all fairy tales characters in the world. And obviously you're the Captain Hook.

-It's pretty obvious...

-And he nothing more than a pirate and a villain...

-At least I guess he's rather dashing right ?"

David can't help but smile at the through.

"If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing

-I take it that perms are bad?"

David laugh, mocking him, in a good way. It was natural and he admits himself that he feels rather fine here on this ship, with those strangers and feels rather secure, but he doesn't know why.

"Ok fine, I'll have an eye on you anyway. Don't leave the town…

-Trust me I won't and you probably won't have to search me for long."

Nibs came back on the deck, calmer, and he looks at David without a word. Since Baelfire leaves, he became the big brother and he's very concerned by the young crew and the Captains. He was probably the most affected by the lost memories of David. David's smile fades away as he see the boy's face. Nibs leaves the ship.

"I'll just go explore the town. I'll come back for diner.

-Ok lad. Be careful.

-Aye Captain…"

He was acting like a child who was a child for too long. He already had so much responsibility in Neverland, for saving their life and being here for each other with understanding and patience. Not really the perfect childhood we can dream of, not the one we can read on the book.

"They are lost boys right ?" Killian reply with a questioning look.

"The boys you take care of. They are lost boy right ?

-Yeah. They were.

-Why are they here ? Aren't they suppose to be with Peter Pan ?

-You here about him ?

-Only through the stories from here.

-I don't know what they say, but luckily they aren't still with him.

-Why ? In the story he's quite a hero…

-A hero ? Pan ? Ahah ! He may looks like a angel, but he's a demon trust me…

-And you're a hero ?" David wasn't really serious; he was mostly teasing him gently.

"I don't think so !" Killian laughs to, as if David's laugh was contagious. "But you were…

-Me ?

-If you don't remember, I think they do. I also I do.

-I think that might go with the "prince charming" things…

-Prince Charming ? Really ? Why it doesn't surprise me at all ?"

They both laughs at that, David knows his reputation here and something inside him want to trust the man in front of him.


End file.
